


Take That

by fifi_wjo582



Category: Oasis (Band), Robbie Williams (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, alternative universe, liam is part of take that
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi_wjo582/pseuds/fifi_wjo582
Summary: 那是1990年。18岁的利亚姆加拉格在一场足球练习赛中遇到了16岁正在前往海选现场的罗比威廉姆斯。改变了他们接下来几年的人生轨迹。男孩们的青春恋爱物语。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher (Oasis)/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 4





	Take That

**Author's Note:**

> *利亚姆加入TAKE THAT的AU  
> *主要是描绘利亚姆和罗比的偶像生活。TAKE THAT的其他成员的性格可能出现一些偏差。  
> *事件纯属虚构，可能不会符合TAKE THAT的历史事件。

第一章

罗比威廉姆斯第一次来到曼彻斯特，他坐在面包车里，好奇地将头伸出窗外。  
铅灰色的天空压在房屋上。杂草丛生，裸露着红砖的厂房里传来男孩们踢足球的声音。  
身边的坐着的经纪人正打电话确认着海选人员的到场情况。罗比还未成年，因此不得不跟在经纪人身边，让经纪人作为他的临时监护人。罗比离家时曾经答应过父母他会乖乖听话，当个好孩子，但他内心早就烦透了离家万里还要被管教的生活。  
“L … Gallagher.”经纪人肩膀夹着电话翻找着报名表“找到了，还差这一位没到场是吧？……嗯，罗比正和我在一起呢，别担心。”

踢足球的男孩们吸引了罗比全部的注意力，他们看起来比罗比大一点儿，穿着成套的阿迪达斯。个别孩子穿着荧光色的马甲，明显是踢得比较好的一批。而其中一个戴着渔夫帽的男孩由其引起了罗比的好奇。那人毫无疑问的把阿迪套装穿得最帅，但他已经明显的犯规三次了。  
“Liam！”一旁抱着手的中年男子朝球场大喊“你下来，换Andrew上去！听见了吗！”  
渔夫帽的男孩怒气冲冲地朝草地踢了一脚，对着另一队的成员伸出了中指。  
“Liam Gallagher！”中年人的声音变得严肃起来。“快他妈给我下来！”

“……如果十分钟之内他不到的话就取消资格好了。”经纪人继续朝电话说着“……虽然报名者越多越好，但我们也不缺这一位。”  
“我想我找到了。”罗比回头看向经纪人。“是L Gallagher吗？我想他就在那儿。”  
经纪人顺着罗比的视线看向马路对面。渔夫帽的男孩插着口袋走下了球场，他有着独特的走路姿势，弓着背也比其他人要高出半个头的身高，和某种足球明星的气场。经纪人不禁愣了一下。  
“你确定？”  
“是的，我去叫上他。”罗比边回头说着边推开了车门跑过马路。“嗨！”他叫住了渔夫帽的男孩，“你是利亚姆加拉格吗？”  
男孩吓了一跳，以极小的幅度抬起头，但很快耷下了眼皮露出一副处变不惊的模样，用一口浓重的曼城口音回答。“我是。但你他妈的是谁，怪胎？”  
“罗比，我是罗比。”罗比被利亚姆看得有些畏缩。他是第一次见到那么大的蓝眼睛。奇怪的电流从心脏划过全身，让舌尖感到微微的麻痹。但他还是鼓起勇气的伸手抓住了利亚姆的手腕，“快点，不然来不及了。”  
罗比几乎做好了被利亚姆一把甩开的心理准备，但利亚姆只是疑惑的看了看他的手再看看他。“什么来不及了？”  
“TAKE THAT的海选，你报名了对吧？我听到经纪人念你的名字了。”  
“啊，噢。”利亚姆含糊地说。“可这是饭点，我该回家吃饭了。”  
“现场有准备午饭的。”罗比朝他眨眨眼睛，他希望自己看起来游刃有余“我可以帮你搞到员工餐，毕竟我是跟着……审查人员是跟着我的。”  
利亚姆眼睛一瞬间亮了一些。罗比感到手上抵抗的力度消失了，他牵着利亚姆走向面包车。  
利亚姆在钻上车的时候和经纪人打了个招呼，但经纪人没有理他，利亚姆撅了上唇露出不屑的表情，小声的骂了句脏话。  
罗比在车座上撇开头偷偷笑了出来。

海选的舞台是一个临时搭建的台子，一个老式的德国收音机代替了音响。  
罗比诧异于曼彻斯特人的音乐水平，几乎每一个人都弹得一手好吉他。他暗自庆幸好在至今为止没有一个曼城人在跳舞方面能超过他。他回过头看向利亚姆。足球男孩脱下了荧光色的马甲，正和一个金色短发的男人一起抽烟。利亚姆夹着烟在空中比划着什么，脖子模仿着鸽子一抖一抖的，另一位被逗得直不起腰来。  
罗比悄悄地靠近了一些两人所在的位置，但他们的曼城口音在罗比听来就像加密通讯一般，令他沮丧不已。他在金发男人上台的时候知道了那人的名字。盖瑞·巴洛，一个在遍地吉他手的曼彻斯特里也是异常优秀的音乐人。他看了眼经纪人的方向，评审团果然也面露欣赏地不停点头。罗比在歌声中走向落单的利亚姆。  
利亚姆正靠着墙壁朝空中吐烟。圆形的烟圈随着他轻轻嘬起的脸颊有节奏地从唇部弹出来飘向空中。  
“嗨。”罗比朝他举了举手掌。  
利亚姆一边低头吸烟一边朝他挑起眉毛。  
罗比觉得他做什么都酷极了。“盖瑞巴洛，厉害的家伙不是吗？”他感到自己不自觉地带上了一些曼城口音，这让他胸口腾起一股自豪感。  
“谁？”  
“盖瑞巴洛……就是刚刚和你一起抽烟聊天的那个人，现在正在台上唱歌呢。”  
“噢。”利亚姆无聊的把眼神投向了天空。  
“在他之后表演让人压力真大，不是吗？没人能比得过他的弹唱，这真是他妈的……”说脏话让罗比感到一丝叛逆的快乐，他希望这能让利亚姆觉得他们是同类。“我是说，我肯定不会选择和他表演一样的才艺……你准备表演一些什么呢？利亚姆。”  
“不知道。披头士……或者石玫瑰……诸如此类的吧。”利亚姆挥了挥夹着烟的手。  
罗比挠了挠头，“摇滚乐队吗？我没怎么听过，我以为他们是……你知道，六七十年代的音乐了。”  
利亚姆突然睁大了眼睛看向罗比，眉毛因为愤怒而拧起。“放屁。如果你没听过披头士，那是你有问题，他妈的自己想办法解决去。”  
罗比下意识地后退了一步，这是利亚姆第一次把眼神聚焦在他身上，他感到了害怕。

利亚姆也看起来受够了罗比。他将烟头扔在了地上踩了几脚走向舞台。当评审团问他需要播放什么音乐的时候摇了摇头，伸手指了盖瑞。后者背着吉他过来，插上效果器开始为利亚姆伴奏。  
本应竞争的两位选手突然开始了合作，评审团愣在座位上，一时不知道是否该阻止这种行为。但利亚姆已经在伴奏声中唱起了歌。

I don't have to sell my soul  
he's already in me  
I don't need to sell my soul  
he's already in me  
I wanna be adored  
I wanna be adored

他唱的是The Stone Roses的I wanna be adored。歌名是罗比后来才知道的。当时的他只知道那是他听过最激动人心的一首歌。对于利亚姆的歌声，罗比唯一想到的形容是“非常符合他本人”。就连唱诗班的小孩都能唱得比利亚姆浑厚开阔，但利亚姆的声音近乎天使般的纯净。当利亚姆唱出“I wanna be adored”的时候，涌上心头的柔情几乎让罗比难以抑制地想要流泪。难以想象这是几分钟前几乎让他相信自己会吃一顿暴揍的小混混发出的歌声。  
海选现场不知不觉中被围观的人群包围了，一些年轻女孩们发出了尖叫，一些男人们也竖起了大拇指，吹着口哨或者起哄的喊着YEAH——。  
盖瑞露出了笑容，起劲地弹起了吉他solo。而利亚姆则对着向他举起拇指的人们比中指，并将拳头举过头顶做出威胁打人的动作，嘴里念着FUCK ALL OF YOU！

评审团面面相觑。有人说利亚姆的唱歌毫无技巧，有人说他没有才艺，不符合成团的预期。  
噢，拜托，老家伙们。罗比在内心翻了白眼，他比自己上台还要紧张。他仅仅认识利亚姆不到半天，却已经无法想象组合里没有利亚姆的日子。  
人群中的另一些男人们开始发出嘘声并比了拇指向下的手势。利亚姆背着手抬起下巴看着他们，像个漠不关心的领袖。而方才比拇指的男人们则像收到命令似的，立刻转身和比下台手势的男人们扭打在一起。  
这让评审团不得不抽出身来平定这场骚乱。利亚姆从舞台上走下来路过罗比。罗比激动得想给他一个狠狠的拥抱，但就在他张开双手想要上前时，经纪人从一旁大步走来抱住了利亚姆。  
“你太棒了！”他说。  
利亚姆被经纪人撞得一抖。他得意的勾起嘴角，又很快控制住了笑容，抬起头将渔夫帽往后挪了一些。一缕卷曲的棕色刘海落在他的睫毛上。“所以说……饭呢？”


End file.
